Len's Poems/Songs
Sanctuary ---- Within this coffin womb I lay in wait beneath the earth I have no other memories I shall not know the joy of birth I dream of kings and kingdoms Crimson blood on burning sands Living statues cut from stone They live but in the souls of man Endless ranks of soldiers march They march the bloody halls of time I smell the fear within their hearts When pain departs and they must die I dream of vessels on the sea Breathing fire to scorch the sky The gods of war bring bitter grief I hear the anguished hopeless cries I slumber In this endless dream As cities rise Then turn to dust Armies march They die and bleed Beyond the veil I bring them peace ---- The Glue That Binds It is an unforgiving world For those without a silver spoon So many lost and weary souls So much despair in empty rooms Some children play out in the sun While others shiver in the night It seems there's nothing to be done To bring them all into the light Fortune smiles without a cause Death can come at any time Some will ride while others walk Winds of fate can blow unkind For every worthy thing we know Someone has bled to pay the cost What we have we never own Every gain someday is lost We're not the captains of our ships We are passengers at best We did not ask to take this trip Our destination's but a guess A single candle in the dark Can be the light to ease a pain A single touch can move a heart A simple smile returns the same The universe is what it is Sometimes cruel; sometimes kind We have a choice in how we live... Love can be the glue that binds ---- Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Big Dick Daddy rolls into town Just pickin' 'em up and layin' 'em down Spreadin' that dough like he owns a mint That Big Bad Bitch picks up the scent Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore She ain't nothin' but a truck stop whore But she gives him what he needs and more That Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Digs that Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore {Bridge} Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Drives a big long purple Caddy Loves them women and he keeps 'em happy Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Big Dick Daddy was blowin' hot Throwin' them dice like he'll never stop All night long, he rolls them bones Seven come eleven, he was takin' it home Now, One Eyed Pete went and called the cops Cause Daddy done took him for all he got That no-account Pete was a low down snitch A thief and a cheat but he loved The Bitch Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Done stole that Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore Big Bad Bitch coughs up the bail Springs Big Daddy right out of jail The Bitch and Daddy, they hit the streets Lookin' for a rat called One Eyed Pete {Bridge} Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Drives a big long purple Caddy Loves The Bitch and he keeps her happy Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Digs that Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore And One Eyed Pete, well He ain't around no more... Big Dick Daddy from Cincinnati Digs that Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore ---- The Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore. By Jolen Casper The Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore She used to be a truck stop whore Ran the streets with a thief and sneak Who went by the name of One Eyed Pete Then Big Dick Daddy rolled into town He picked her up and he laid her down That Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore Gives Daddy good lovin' and that's for sure She rides so proud in his purple Caddy Gettin' up and down on her Big Dick Daddy He takes her there and then back again That kind of lovin' should be a sin {Chorus} That Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore Loves her Daddy down to the core Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore She's one hot Momma, and that's for sure She's makin' a trip back to Cincinatti Gonna take good care of her Big Dick Daddy They say Daddy went and changed her name Coz' after her, he's never been the same That Big Bad Bitch from Baltimore Is The Big Bad Bitch from Ball-Me-More... ---- Let it burn 'til it's done I saw temptation when I came in tonight A Boogie Woogie vision Such a beautiful sight I got religion I ain't tellin' no lies Saw the devil in a red dress Lord, it's fittin' so tight {Bridge} You got me steamin' like a dog in a bun You got me dreamin' 'bout a whole lotta fun Got me schemin' how to make you the one Start a Boogie Woogie fire Let it burn 'til it's done Tell your boyfriend you done made other plans Came in with a toy You're gonna leave with a man I got an itch I think you know how to scratch You might just be a witch but, there ain't no turnin' back I got the fever Yeah, I'm ready to fry A Boogie Woogie fever I don't care if I die I gotta have you I think you should know Got the boogie in my feet I got the fire below {Bridge} You got me steamin' like a dog in a bun You got me dreamin' 'bout a whole lotta fun Got me schemin' how to make you the one Start a Boogie Woogie fire Let it burn 'til it's done Dance into the fire Let it burn 'til it's done ---- Toxic By Jolen Casper I want to boogie you Each and every night I'll give you such visions You won't believe your eyes You'll beg for mercy I tell you no lie I came here huntin' Now you're in my sights {Bridge} I'll have you steamin' Like a clam in maine You'll think you're dreamin' Or goin' insane You'll be screamin' For help from above I got designs on you So don't try to run I'm sick and tired Of playing with toys I need a real man Instead of these boys Say it's black magic Or call it voodoo Pray while you can I'm comin' for you You'll get the fever Way down in your bones It's gotta burn, baby 'Til it's out of control We're gonna boogie Tonight until mornin' I'm so toxic, darlin' I come with a warnin' {Bridge} I'll have you steamin' Like a clam in maine You'll think you're dreamin' Or goin' insane You'll be screamin' For help from above I got designs on you So don't try to run I'm sick and tired Of playing with toys I need a real man Instead of these boys Say it's black magic Or call it voodoo Pray while you can I'm comin' for you I'm so toxic, darlin' I come with a warnin' ---- Carrousel World Waltz Merry-go-round plays a carnival sound, Calliope pipes on a warm, summer night. Wood horses painted in course, garish colors, All varnished, and sparkling, so bright Wind's in our hair and we haven't a care. Our steeds chase the breeze to our young heart's delight. Calliope sings as we reach for the ring, We hold on with all of our might. The magic we shared at that late summer fair, Lives in my heart like it happened today, The memory of you as the girl I once knew, Is a treasure I'll never replace. The laughter of children as we pass them by, Time and again on our carrousel ride, Will always be calling me back to the time, When love flowed like sweet summer wine I still remember that early September Diamond stars shine in the late summer sky You were the girl of my carrousel world Back in the days you were mine.... ---- Baby's Such a Beautiful Whore Saw ya steppin' out in style uptown Champagne and rumbas at The Ritz Rubbin' elbows with the rich I had to admit You really are a swell lookin' bitch {bridge} Ah but, I don't blame ya For walkin' away A high hat sugar daddy Was a real smart play Ya got all ya wanted And a whole lot more Baby's such a beautiful whore Do you remember Coney Island? Spoonin' 'neath the Autumn moon Just a boy and a girl Givin' love a whirl Before ya had the mansion with those two hundred rooms Those are the days I will treasure Strollin' barefoot in the sand My happiness knew no measure Had the gal of my dreams And she was holdin' my hand {bridge} Ah but, I don't blame ya For walkin' away A high hat sugar daddy Was a real smart play Ya got all ya wanted And a whole lot more Baby's such a beautiful whore When ya need some lovin' Do the secret knock on my door Don't have to say who's comin' Cause, baby you're my beautiful whore Baby, you're so beautiful Just can't get enough of you Baby, you're my beautiful whore!! ---- A Whore Like Me. By Jolen Casper I love the high life In my penthouse suite You drink beer, I like my Chivas neat. We'll always have our memories I know you'll agree A great big world is out there Waitin' on a whore like me I found my sugar Daddy, He treats me pretty swell Got a penthouse suite In the Waldorf Hotel I'm wearin' diamonds Big as robin's eggs I just get on my knees, Look beautiful and beg. {Bridge} We'll always have our memories Darlin', I know you'll agree A great big world is out there Waitin' on a whore like me I love the high life In my penthouse suite You drink beer I like my Chivas neat My Daddy takes me dancin' He likes me lookin' sweet Got tired of livin' downtown' Dreamin' of 52nd street {Bridge} We'll always have our memories Darlin', I know you'll agree A great big world is out there Waitin' on a whore like me ---- Danced Out Boogie Blues I work fourteen hours In the coal mines every day I drag butt to the shower And this is what you say Daddy, take me dancin' Momma's got new shoes I need some sweet romancin' Or, I swear I'm leavin' you I say baby, don't talk crazy I can barely move Have mercy, pretty lady Got those Danced-Out Boogie Blues ~bridge~ Danced-Out Boogie Blues Got a woman born to swing Met her in a dance hall Just north of New Orleans She boogies in the bedroom She boogies down the street She boogies while she eats-I swear She boogies in her sleep She burns my candle at both ends I know I paid my dues I'll tell you what I got I Got the Danced-Out Boogie Blues I say, honey baby I need to get some rest I take you dancin' every night You're dancin' me to death You say, sugar daddy Momma needs a brand new dress You promised me a good time I won't take nothin' less I say listen, baby You're blowin' all my pay I ain't a train of gravy Lord, we can't go on this way Got a woman born for night life She loves to dance til dawn Got a party girl for my wife My money's always gone I never get no sleep I'm always in my shoes My baby keeps me singin' Those Danced-Out Boogie Blues ~bridge~ Danced-Out Boogie Blues Got a woman born to swing Met her in a dance hall Just north of New Orleans She boogies in the bedroom She boogies down the street She boogies while she eats-I swear She boogies in her sleep She burns my candle at both ends God knows I paid my dues I'll tell you what I got I Got the Danced-Out Boogie Blues My health is gone This can't go on Got the Danced-Out Boogie Blues ---- Dance Hall Blues, by Jolen Casper Honey, I know you work hard In those old mines every day Comin' home tired and scarred You can't keep doin' me this way Daddy, take me dancin' Momma's got new shoes I need some sweet romancin' Or, I swear I'm leavin' you. I gotta hit that rhythm I'm only tellin' ya the truth, It's flowin' through my system Got those old dance hall blues ~bridge~ Baby, I was born to swing, And everybody knows From Memphis down to New Orleans It's the only way I roll I danced ya in the bedroom And I danced ya down the street You know I got to boogie When I feel that boogie beat I know you're awful tired I wore holes out in your shoes But daddy, I'm tellin' you I got them dance hall blues. Listen, sugar daddy, Momma needs a brand new dress You promised me a good time I won't take nothin' less You know I need the night life I love dancin' until dawn If I ain't been a good wife Just tell me and I'm gone You're always complainin' About everything I do Daddy, I can't help it I got them dance hall blues ~bridge~ Baby, I was born to swing, And everybody knows From Memphis down to New Orleans It's the only way I roll I danced ya in the bedroom And I danced ya down the street You know I got to boogie When I feel that boogie beat. I know you're awful tired I wore holes out in your shoes But daddy, I'm tellin' you I got them dance hall blues You're doin' me wrong This can't go on I got them dance hall blues ---- Can't Leave you alone The night I met you I knew I would regret you High rollin' momma With a yen for the road You're twenty miles of bad luck On a one way street And, baby I can't leave you alone You live for good times You love the night life Champagne and diamonds Dancin' 'til dawn You're twenty miles of bad luck On a one way street And, baby I can't leave you alone {Bridge} Girls like you Can't be true You're not the lovin' kind That's your way You won't change You'll leave it all behind I know you'll hurt me You will desert me We'll have a good time Before you must roam You're twenty miles of bad luck On a one way street, but Baby I can't leave you alone ---- High Rollin' Momma By Jolen Casper Baby, I won't forget the night we met, but I've got to keep movin' on... I know you'll be sad, and feelin' so bad, But what can I say? Chorus I'm a high rollin' momma with a yen for the road. I better be on my way. I love the fast life, Those bright city spot lights. The road's my only home. We had some good times, dancin' and sweet wine.. But, Daddy, I've got to move on.. Chorus I'm a high rollin' momma, with a yen for the road. I better be on my way. Darlin', this momma ain't comin' home ---- Felonious Melon Blues (The Flipside) My baby been singin' them Felonious Melon Blues If she ain't got a mirror Baby can't see her shoes {bridge} Can't stop singin' them Melon Blues What I wouldn't do To suck 'em when I choose Can't stop singin' them Felonious Melon Blues Pretty little darlin', them melons Really are a crime Snuggled down between 'em I'm happy to do my time {bridge} Can't stop singin' them Melon Blues I'd climb them mountains Just to see the view Can't stop singin' them Felonious Melon Blues My toes start tappin' and Just gotta move my shoes Them big round melons, they Really put me in the groove (bridge} Can't stop singin' them Felonious Blues When I see 'em swingin' I Go through the roof Can't stop singin' them Felonious Melon Blues {one more time} Ain't nothin' sad 'bout them Melon Blues Glad to tell ya brother It's all good news :O) Can't stop singin' them Felonious Melon Blues.... ---- Felonious Melon Blues by Jolen Casper Baby, I'm singin' the blues Cuz with melons like these I need a mirror to see my shoes. Chorus Can't stop singin' Felonious melons blues There's nothin' I wouldn't do to get you to feel these melons anytime I choose..... I'll be here darlin' just waitin' for you.. Melons like these are a crime, Between them, please do some time. Chorus Can't stop singin' Felonious melons blues There's nothin' I wouldn't do to get you to feel these melons anytime I choose..... ---- Here's A Quarter I was fried on Johnny Walker When you walked into the room I saw you was a talker Been jabberin' since noon My headache's gettin' worse The more you prattle on My mouth has turned to dirt And still you won't be gone {Bridge} Well, baby, here's a quarter It's all that I can spare There's a phone booth in the corner Please call someone who cares Your sister's in the slammer Been thirty days in jail Hit her husband with a hammer He won't put up the bail Your old man is a drinker Hits every bar in town Leaves you home a thinkin' 'til you pass out on the couch {Bridge} Well, baby, here's a quarter It's all that I can spare. There's a phone booth in the corner Just call someone who cares Your kids are so ungrateful After everything you've done They just get more hateful They're spoilin' all your fun The years are passin' by You tell me it ain't fair You're thinkin' I should try you Cause it's all too much to bare {Bridge} Baby, here's a quarter It's all that I can spare. There's a phone booth in the corner I wonder if you dare ---- Lookin' For a Quarter By Jolen Casper I saw you with your friends Drinkin' shots of Walker black. I offered you Jim Beam, And I filled your empty glass. Now, I'm lookin' for a quarter, Cuz it seems you've got no use, For a woman tellin' lies, And swearin' it's the truth. Yeah, my husband is a loser, And he never stays at home. Sometimes it's mighty lonely, bein' left there all alone. Now, I'm lookin' for a quarter, Cuz it seems you've got no use, For a woman tellin' lies- To a man who wants the truth. I know I'm nothin' special, Got nothin' new to tell. But baby, don't go actin' Like you know about my hell. Yeah, I'm lookin' for a quarter, Guess I'll call someone who cares. Cuz, baby all this talkin' Ain't been gettin' me nowhere... ---- [[A_Sample_of_Len%27s_Work.|'Return...']]